Family Ties
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are the last in a long line of Uchihas, a clan that posses the power of clairvoyance. Separated at Sasukes birth, the two brothers are reunited 17 years later. One uses his powers to kill, and the other, to heal. Violence, character death, yaoi, NARUSASU, maybe lemon/lime.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really didn't want to write this. But the idea just wouldn't go away. So now I have 4 fics to work on simultaneously. Poor me.

SUMMARY: Itachi and Sasuke are the last in a long line of Uchihas, a clan that posses the power of clairvoyance. Separated at Sasukes birth, the two brothers are reunited 17 years later. One uses his powers to kill, and the other, to heal.

WARNINGS: violence, character death (maybe) yaoi, severe physical, verbal and mental abuse. In this chapter: all of the above.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

(July 23 1998)

"No please!" A beautiful black haired woman yelled, "don't hurt my children!" She was referring to both her 8 year old cowering behind her, and her unborn son. "Stop!" The woman pleaded.

The woman glared defiantly at the large group of men in front of her. They had already killed her husband, and she would be dammed if she let them take her kids too.

Her husband, had been killed protecting his wife not 5 minutes earlier, and was now lying near the wall, a star shaped burst of blood splattered around him.

The men advanced forward, and with no training, she did the only thing she could do. She pushed Itachi forward. "Run!" She yelled, and the boy took off at a run, fleeing the room.

The men glared hatefully at the woman. One of them brought up their gun, and shot her in the face, leaving the small eight year old fugitive alone in the world.

The two men quickly got to work on the woman's corpse, cutting out the small baby inside her womb before exiting the building, leaving no trace of their presence behind, other than the slowly rotting corpses.

(February 26 2015)

All I could feel is pain. Pain coming from my back, arms, broken leg, my entire body absolutely ached everywhere.

As I became more aware of myself, I realized that I was lying face down on the floor. My face lying in a pool of my own dried blood.

I pulled my head up, wincing as the skin on my face lifted up with a ripping sound. My face attached to the floor by the crusty and dried blood.

I winced, running the red area gingerly. It had happened again. Orochimaru's people had a habit of getting a little bit too violent. Whenever I did something wrong, or worse, failed a mission.

I held my achey head in my hands, ignoring the pain in my body. This was a regular thing, but what had happened this time?

Oh that's right... I had failed a mission. I was tasked with killing a foreign representative of a rival company, and unfortunately I had underestimated the representatives bodyguards. I came back empty handed, and got punished for it. Severely.

Damn it! I can't believe I failed again. I deserve this. I'm so pathetic that I can't even kill someone.

I stood up on shaky legs, careful of my broken leg, and limped into the bathroom.

The warm water of the shower felt good on my body, the dried dirt, blood, and sweat washing off of me causing the water to run red. I gazed solemnly at my feet through the whole showering process, Orochimaru's cruel words echoing repeatedly through my head. Someone please, save me.

(February 27, 2015)

"Get up, failure"

I winced, as a hand roughly tugged me up into siting position by way of my hair.

"You have a mission" the large figure left, slamming the door rudely on the way out. Out of all of Orochimaru's henchmen, he was possibly the one I hated the most. I had been living with Orochimaru for as long as I could remember, and everyday was hell. Orochimaru was the president of one very influential company. The snake bastard did everything he could to make sure his company stayed on top, and like all greedy men, he wasn't above murder. And like all greedy men, he forced others to do his dirty work.

I grew up with the notion that I'm a tool, something to be used and discarded. Once my powers are used up, they'll have no use for me. But that didn't matter. All that I had to do was stay quiet and do as I was told. I just wish I didn't have to kill in order to survive.

(February 26 2015)

"Itachi!" A large blonde man rushed into the large office, breathing hard.

"What?" The man named Itachi replied, not bothering to look up from the papers he was reading. The raven haired man was used to being frequently interrupted.

"I have news" the man rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath. At this point, Itachi looked up, and his breath caught. His childhood friend, Naruto, was covered in blood, bruises, and scrapes.

"Naruto" he murmured quietly, focusing his full attention on the man.

"Your brother may be alive" Naruto said, straightening up and looking at the raven seriously.

Itachi's mouth was agape, and his eyes wide. He had not seen his brother in 17 years. Not since that fateful day when his parents had been killed. Itachi had feared the worst, thinking that he was the last Uchiha left.

"He's... Alive?" Itachi asked quietly, still in shock.

Naruto nodded seriously. "We think so." Naruto then launched into a quick retelling, explaining to Itachi all about Kakashi's attempted assassination, and their fight with the attacker. "I didn't get a clear look, but I think he had the sight, his eyes were certainly red" the blond finished.

Itachi sat quietly, deep in thought. Then, he lifted his head and caught the eye of the patiently waiting blond. "Find him" he commanded.

(February 27 2015, 1:05AM)

I crept down the halls of the large mansion, as silent and deadly as a jungle cat. Almost immediately after I had been punished for my failure, I had been given a new mission. My body still ached and spasmed with pain, but my footsteps were silent on the cold marble floor.

I walked with an obvious limp, the bones in my legs having been broken from my previous mission. No one bothered to get me any form of medical care. The one time I asked... A shudder involuntarily ran through me, and I forced myself away from that dangerous train of thought, shifting it to something more pressing, my new mission.

My new mission was to kill Shimura Danzo. I wasn't even given time to recover before I was forced back on the job. Well it seemed easy enough, maybe Orrochimaru took pity on me this time.

I heard voices and I froze, watching in horror as one of the doors farther down the hall opened slowly.

I took off at a run, ignoring the white hot pain in my left leg, and barreled into one of the rooms off the hallway.

I turned to survey the room. It was a large room, furnished completely in shades of red, the wooden shelves dark and smooth. It was a library, and, it was uninhabited.

Well, for now. The large room was about to be inhabited by the group of people outside the door, shit! I sprinted unstably into the inner recesses of the library, crouching behind one of the bookshelves.

I miscalculated the distance between me and the floor and landed hard on my hurt leg, causing the broken unset bones to scrape together. I gritted my teeth, biting my lip to distract myself from the pain. Those bastards! I swore. Didn't even bother to set my fucking leg before tossing me out on a mission.

I felt a trickle of blood run down my chin, I had bit through my lip. I heard footsteps somewhere in the maze of bookshelves and I mentally swore. Maybe this mission wouldn't be as easy as I thought.

I head the footsteps stop somewhere near me. I knew there was a clearing somewhere near me, with chairs covered in pristine white leather. I had ran right through it previously. Today was just one bad event after another.

I was more of a stealth guy. Sneaking up behind my targets then shooting them, stabbing them, or even poisoning them is more my style. But if I had to do this from far away so be it.

I aligned my head with a gap in the books. This in itself was strange, the rest of the bookshelves, and all the other shelves in sight were uniform, the books arranged perfectly, almost obsessively.

Through the hole between the two books, I had a perfect view of the group, and Danzou, who was in the middle, standing between a tall blonde and an even taller brunet.

I was too far away to hear their conversation, but I could hear a few random sentence fragments.

I switched into Sharingan mode. The instinctive jolt that came with activating the Sharingan forced a small gasp out of me. With the crystal clear senses granted by the Sharingan, I could see one of the people, the blonde one, flinch almost imperceptibly. Their conversation came into focus. "Are you sure you're right." The brunette demanded, turning to glare hard at the blonde. "Yeah" the blonde replied, his voice slid my Desert Eagle pistol out of its sheath around my waist, screwing on the silencer with practiced ease.

Settling the muzzle on the bookshelf, to steady it, I adjusted myself into kneeling position. I closed one eye to align my sight, although with my Sharingan I didn't really need to, it was habit from before I developed the Sharingan.

I aimed quickly, and fired.

(February 27 2015 1:43AM)

Itachi was starting to doubt Naruto. Despite Naruto having never been wrong before, there had been no sign of his little brother. Itachi laid his head against the soft leather chair and signed heavily. Ever since his parents death 17 years ago, it had been his goal to find his brother. The problem was... He didn't even know if he was still alive. But if what Naruto said was true... Sasuke could be seriously messed up.

Maybe it was just the fatigue, but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something monumental was about to happen.

He opened his mouth to reply to something Naruto had said when suddenly -BAM! And hell broke loose.

Naruto immediately tackled Danzou, pulling him out of harms way before jumping away himself. The bullet shot over the huddled bodies before implanting itself firmly in Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Oh, the irony. Itachi thought.

A dark shape darted into the opening, impossibly fast. He rode his gun and fired twice at the huddled men on the floor. Naruto rolled Danzou out of harms way, pulling his own gun from a sheath somewhere on his person and firing it back at the person.

The person managed to escape any bodily harm, but the gun was a different story. The bullet connected with it, forcing it out of his hands. It clattered noisily to the floor.

The stranger froze as Naruto leveled his gun at him, and for the first time, Itachi saw his face. He was, for lack of better words, beautiful. With perfectly symmetrical features, a long, thin nose, full pink lips, and piercing blood red eyes contrasting with pale skin and hair as black as night, he was simply gorgeous. But his beautiful face was marred with fresh, dark bruises. Underneath knee high combat boots, loose black fatigues, and a tight long sleeve black shirt, he was obviously malnourished.

"Freeze." Naruto demanded, his voice dropping several octaves. His eyes were steely cold, and his posture, usually relaxed, was upright and on guard.

"Don't move" Once again said in a chillingly cold voice. A shiver ran through the stranger, but he obeyed, and stayed still.

Naruto stalked towards the black haired man, exuding power and control, a far cry from his usually fun loving and hyper friend. Naruto walked forward until he was almost nose to nose with the stranger.

Then suddenly, the stranger dropped down, deftly reaching down and slipping a hand into his boot. He came up a fraction of a second later holding a long, thin, knife in his hand. This all took place in under a second. Faster than Itachi could blink, the knife bearing stranger straightened up, smoothly transitioning into a martial arts stance.

Naruto jumped back, just as the stranger made a slash towards him. The long knife slashed through Naruto's orange shirt and several layers of skin. He hissed in pain, staggering back. The man used his distraction to step forward, pressing himself into Naruto. He brought up his knife, and Itachi could only watch, paralyzed with fear as he went in for the kill.

A/N: Do you hate me yet? Because of you did I would understand, cliffhangers are a bitch.

Now that I've gotten that out of my system, I can work on my other fics. When I've updated my others at least one time, I'll come back to this.

See ya,

~SaikaMasomi 


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Well no m-preg, which I'm fine with. Like I promised, updated before the end of May.

WARNINGS: violence, panic attacks

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

(February 27, 2015, 1:50 AM)

As the knife flew through the air towards the unbalanced blonde, the blue eyed stranger did something weird. He dropped down to the ground, so when the knife came at him, he was under it, and it swished over his head.

The blonde popped up, grabbing Sasuke's skinny arm, coming up and upper cutting him in the stomach, still holding his arm. Sasuke coughed, spitting up blood. Just then, the stranger slid a syringe out of a case on his thigh and stabbed it into the the crook of the arm he was holding.

Sasuke wavered unsteadily for a couple of moments as the sedative in the syringe immediately began his work, and then crashed into the arms of the blonde stranger as his world faded to black.

(February 27 2015, 2:33 AM)

Less than an hour later, the raven haired boy was unconscious in a sterilized guest room, hooked up to multiple machines trying to keep him stable.

All three men were sitting solemnly in the next room, clustered around a low slung coffee table. The eerie beeping of the boys heart rate monitor permeated the room.

"There's no doubt about it", the blond spoke up, "he's definitely your brother. He has the sight."

The long haired brunette worried his lip, "but did you see the condition he was in? He looked so... thin. And his face had horrific bruising. What have they been doing to him?"

The blonde smiled wryly. "From the looks of it, terrible things. His body showed evidence of malnutrition and severe abuse. It looks like he has suicidal tendencies, tried to commit suicide multiple times, and he even shows evidence of human experimentation. And that's just the outside." The blonde frowned deeply. "How anyone could do that to a kid is beyond me."

The long haired raven gasped in disgust as he listened to what had been inflicted on his little brother. Without even realizing it, he began to shake with poorly concealed anger, causing the other men in the room to look at him with concern.

_I promise you, little brother, no matter how difficult it is, no matter how long it takes, I will avenge you._

(February 27, 2015, 2:41 AM)

"Wha~" Sasuke murmured when he opened his eyes. He winced as the bright light assaulted his eyes, which caused an excruciating pain in his head.

He hissed, arching his back in pain. The white spots in his vision cleared up, he saw that he was inside a room. The walls were painted a rich blood red, and the satiny sheets tucked carefully around him were black. A steady beeping permeated the air, but it was ignored.

His left arm was hooked up to about a half dozen machines, and a needle inserted into his right was hooked up to an IV. His side throbbed with every breath, and just by feeling it he could tell that his abdomen was tightly bound.

Sasuke jerked reflectively as memories from pervious situations threatened to overwhelm him. Sasuke felt his breathing pick up, becoming fast and shallow. The steady beeping that he had ignored became faster and faster.

A door at the front of the room burst open, and the brunette from before dashed in, the blonde right behind him. For the first time, Sasuke got a good look at the stranger in front of him.

Through his panic addled mind, Sasuke managed to realize how similar he and the brunette stranger was.

It was like looking at a taller, more mature version of himself. The strangers eyes were the same shade of penetrating black as his. Almost everything was the same, from the pale skin to the androgynous, almost womanly figure.

Who was this man?

He was momentarily distracted as the brunette immediately ran to his side, keeping on the ground to on the machinery attached to his arm. He flinched reflexively as the stranger got uncomfortably close and brushed his arm with his hand. He tried to suppress his panic, focusing on breathing as steadily as possible. The blonde, who was looking at him with something like pity shimmering in his wintry blue eyes, walked slowly to his other side. He walked like he was approaching a wounded predator, carefully and unassuming.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the blonde back to the pale brunette, who was examining the dials on the machinery hooked up to him clumsily, Sasuke could tell that the man knew what the was doing, and it was only the nervousness that was making him so clumsy.

His eyes again shifted to the other man as he pulled out a long syringe filled with a clear liquid. The ravens eyes widened at the sight, and I flinched away, pushing himself back into the headboard of the bed to get away from the needle. He ignored the shooting pain the movement caused. A raspy cry left his throat. He winced again as sparks of pain shot throughout his entire body.

Next to him, the blonde narrowed his eyes, a thoughtful look appearing in his face.

The brunette on the other side of the bed started, placing a hand on his arm in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. It only served to make him panic more, as he thought he was being held down.

Sasuke felt himself activate Sharingan reflexively, the room snapping into crystal clarity.

"No!" He screamed, struggling to get away from the needle. He wouldn't let himself get knocked unconscious again, he absolutely hated being helpless like that, there was no telling what might happen.

The brunette immediately retracted his hands, looking at him sadly, which made Sasuke snarl with anger.

Sasuke kept an eye on the blonde, who was staring at him solemnly, an unknown emotion swirling in his dark blue eyes.

"Calm down" the brunette murmured, making eye contact with the terrified raven. "It's just medicine. It won't hurt you."

The blonde on Sasuke's other side nodded. "It's pain medicine, it will make you feel better."

With a fatal mixture of pain and panic coursing through his veins, Sasuke missed the confused look the brunette shot the blonde, and the silencing glare the blonde shot back.

Sasuke hesitated, there was no way to know for sure what was in the syringe, whatever it was could kill him, or they could do to him what Orochimaru- _no,_ sasuke thought. _I will trust these people. If they wanted me dead they wouldn't bother saving me._ Sasuke nodded timidly, stamping down the part of him that told him that they were lying. "Give me the medicine."

The blonde smiled softly, bringing up the syringe and tapping it softly against his hand to disturb any air bubbles. He gently picked up Sasuke's arm, aligning the needle before injecting in the clear liquid.

The brunette handed the blonde a roll of crisp white bandages, which the blonde man wrapped around Sasuke's arm tightly. Sure enough, the pain began to deaden.

The brunette sat next to him on the bed, stroking his hair. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't let a stranger touch him like that, but now he didn't seem to care. Black began to appear at the edge of his vision, and his head relaxed against the pillow.

With a jolt, he realized that he had been sedated. His breathing began to pick up, and he tried to claw himself back to consciousness, but it was to no avail, the drug was too strong. The last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was the brunette murmuring "I'm sorry, Otouto."

A/N: Please excuse Sasukes panic attack. I've never had a severe panic attack in my life, so I don't know what it's like. When I have panic attacks I can't breathe or I begin to hyperventilate, but that's it. If someone actually has had a panic attack, and I got something wrong, please speak up and I'll do my best to fix it, I want this to be as realistic as possible.

Thanks,

~SaikaMasomi


End file.
